


Meddling Kids

by notafamousperson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meddling, POV Lydia, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notafamousperson/pseuds/notafamousperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past three weeks, Lydia's had to watch them circle around each other, and she's really getting sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling Kids

Lydia knows that you can't get mad at someone for being an oblivious idiot, but it's extremely hard when that someone is being, well, an oblivious idiot. It's especially hard when two people are oblivious idiots _at the same time_.

Because that's what Stiles and Derek are. For the past three weeks, she's had to watch them circle around each other, and she's really getting sick of it. Pack meetings are getting awkward because everyone can tell that they totally want to get into each other's pants. Lydia doesn't need werewolf senses to know that, but Scott and Erica have had _no problem_ telling her that Derek and Stiles both smell like nerves and arousal whenever they have to look and/or talk to each other.

Which is why she's decided to do something about it. Honestly, she's doing them a favor, because Stiles obviously wouldn't do anything without a little push-- see: Stiles' Ten-Year-Plan-To-Get-Lydia-To-Fall-In-Love-With-Him-- and Derek has had a lot of... relationship problems in the past, that guarantee that he would be reluctant to make a move.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I feel bad about meddling," Scott says from where he stands next to Lydia, holding the flashlight up and pointing it at the inside of Stiles' Jeep.

"Yes, Scott, we should be doing this, because I'm sick of watching them avoid each other like the plague. And when they're not avoiding each other-- hold this--" she hands him what she assumes is a vital part of Stiles' car, "they're fighting, and it's _annoying_. Besides, it's not like I've got anyone else's relationship to mess with right now."

Scott sighs, "You're right. I can't even play video games with Stiles without him mentioning Derek, and I don't even think he realizes that he's doing it. I tried bringing it up, and he looked at me like I was insane."

"I know I'm right. Now quit looking like a kicked puppy, and help me switch these two wires around." Lydia says, taking the part from Scott and unhooking a wire and switching it out for another.

***

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Isaac asks, kicking his feet up on Derek's coffee table.

"Stiles is going to ask us to give him a ride to school for the next week or so, and we're going to tell him no," Lydia says, examining her nails and feeling smug. She really is a genius.

"That's... pretty rude," Isaac replies, furrowing his eyebrows and cocking his head. Lydia absolutely _refuses_  to stoop to Stiles' level and compare him to a confused puppy, (because two dog jokes, really?) but it's getting increasingly hard not to.

Instead, she rolls her eyes and kicks him, "We're telling him no, because then Derek will have to give him a ride. And the more time he has to spend with Derek, the more likely it is that he'll let slip that he has a massive crush on him."

"Speaking of that, why can't Derek smell the... emotions, on Stiles? He's not exactly subtle," Scott asks.

"Seriously. He _reeks_. So does Derek," Erica adds, grimacing as she remembers the smells that roll off of Derek and Stiles in waves whenever they're near each other.

"Derek's probably so caught up in his own head that he doesn't notice it," Boyd suggests from the other side of the room.

"I find that hard to believe," Erica mutters, "it's pretty hard to ignore, let alone not notice at all."

"Maybe he'll notice when he picks Stiles up for a _week_ , and they're in close proximity with each other," Lydia says. Everyone slowly turns towards her, looks of realization and astonishment on their faces. "Scents will be smelled. Feelings will be acknowledged. Saliva will be exchanged."

"Lydia," Isaac says, "you are a _genius_. Also, gross."

"I know," Lydia responds. She smiles smugly, and checks her phone. "He should be texting or calling us any minute now. Do I need to remind anyone of their cover story? No? Good."

Five minutes later, Scott's phones buzzes, and Stiles face pops up on the screen. Scott scrambles to grab it off of the counter, quickly swiping the screen. "Hey, dude," he says, and Lydia motions for him to put the phone on speaker. He does, setting the phone on the table.

_"Hey, can you pick me up for school for the next few days? My car broke down, and that asshole mechanic said it's missing some part that won't be in for at least a week."_

Scott looks at Lydia, a guilty expression on his face. Lydia glares at him, knowing that he's thinking about backing out. He looks away, not meeting her eyes again as he responds, "Man, I'm sorry, I can't. My mom switched shifts with someone this week, so I can't use the car. My bike doesn't fit two people, either." Which is a lie, but Stiles won't know that.

_"Shit. It's cool. I'll just, uh, I'll just ask someone else. Maybe Lydia can give me a ride, or something. Bye."_

Stiles hangs up the phone and Scott sighs. "I still feel bad about this," he says, rubbing his face and looking miserably guilty, "what if that part is like, really expensive?"

"Then I'll pay him back, Scott. Seriously, we're doing him a favor," Lydia responds. Her phone begins to vibrate, and she pulls it out to see Stiles' name on the screen. She answers, and puts it on speaker. "Hello?" she says, voice innocent and sweet, even though her face says something completely different.

_"Hey, Lydia. I was wondering if you could take me to school with you for the next week or so? My car's in the shop and it's not gonna be ready for--"_

"Stiles, sorry," she cuts him off, "but my car's full. I'm taking Allison, Jackson, and Danny to school. I would, trust me, but I don't have anymore room." She tries to sounds as guilty as possible, but it becomes increasingly hard as her plan ties together perfectly.

 _"Damn. It's cool, no problem. Maybe Isaac can take me? No, I'm pretty sure he just runs the five miles it takes to get to school, and I am_ definitely  _not getting a piggyback ride."_ Isaac, along with everyone else, fights back laughter.

"May I suggest someone?" Lydia asks, voice still sweet as honey. She almost feels bad at the hopeful note in Stiles' voice when he responds. Almost.

_"Who?"_

"I'm pretty sure Derek doesn't have anything to do in the mornings," she says, smirking at her phone, "other than running around in the preserve, but I'm sure he can push that to ten to give you a ride."

_"W-what?"_

Lydia _does not_ take pleasure in the fact that Stiles squeaked out the word. She doesn't, honestly.

Okay, maybe she does a little, but it's pretty satisfying.

"You heard me," she says, then hangs up before Stiles can get another word in edgewise.

Stiles calls Erica, who tells him that her and Boyd have... plans before school. Stiles gags, then hangs up the phone, and Lydia counts that as a win.

***

When the black Camaro pulls up in front of the school on Monday and Stiles trips out of the passenger side, Lydia gives Scott and Isaac a devilish grin. Stiles then spots them and begins to walk towards them, so she quickly masks her face and turns back towards Scott, pretending that she didn't just see Derek drop Stiles off. He stops next to Isaac, and she says, "Hey, Stiles. Did you find a ride?"

Stiles grimaces, and, okay, that wasn't part of the plan. Realizing shared feelings of lust should _not_  involve grimacing. "Ugh, yes. I had to get _Derek_ to drop me off," he spits out Derek's name like it tastes bad on his tongue. "Dude's an asshole. He climbed right in through my window while I was getting dressed! It's like he doesn't know how to use doors," he shakes his head. "Anyways, I'm changing and he climbs in, and he acts like it's my fault for not warning him! I mean, how am I supposed to know when a werewolf is about to climb through my window? It would be cool though, if I had like, a werewolf detector, and it went off when there was a werewolf–"

"Stiles!"

"What? Oh, right, sorry. So he gets mad at me for being in nothing but my boxers– and really? Am I _that_  bad looking? I know I don't have a fucking twelve pack, but running from the supernatural has definitely done favors for me," he frowns.

_"Stiles!"_

" _Crap_ , sorry! Forgot to take my Adderall this morning," he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "He climbs back out of the window– seriously, what does he have against doors?– and waits in his car, and I get out there and he doesn't say a word the whole way here. Wouldn't even respond when I tried talking to him, other than grunting. So yeah, this week is gonna suck."

"Are you sure he was mad? I mean, he could just have a problem with naked people. I think there's some type of naked people phobia. Coulrophobia?" Scott says, a confused look on his face.

"That's the fear of clowns, and are you _serious_? Derek Shirts-Are-Not-My-Friend-And-Neither-Are-Doors Hale? You've gotta be kidding me," Stiles huffs.

"He's got a point," Isaac says, a serious expression on his face.

"I mean, if I had a body like that, I probably wouldn't wear a shirt either, I mean the guy's _ripped,_ but– um," Stiles cuts himself off and scratches his neck, his cheeks turning pink. "So yeah. I'm... not covered in muscles, so I guess I can see where the whole, lack of clothing thing could be unappealing to some people. But still. Hurtful."

"Dude, I'm sure he didn't mean it the way that you think he meant it. I can guarantee it, actually," Scott says, trying to soothe Stiles' hurt feelings. Lydia rolls her eyes, because how slow is he? It's obvious that Derek was turned on at the sight of a half-naked Stiles. _Boys_.

"Well, I hope what he meant was a bit kinder than what I saw, because what I saw was rude. Honestly," Stiles frowns.

The bell rings then, and Lydia, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac head to Economics class.

***

"Shit, I didn't think about asking for a ride home," Stiles groaned. "Should I call Derek, or–"

A honk sounds from the road, and Lydia turns to see the same black Camaro from this morning, Derek sitting in the driver's seat. Lydia smiles and watches as Stiles sighs, and walks towards the car. "Bye, Lydia," he says, waving at her as he opens the door to the car.

"Bye, Stiles," she says back, turning around and walking towards her own car.

Danny walks next to her, his bag slung over one shoulder. "Who's car was Stiles getting into? That guy was hot," he says.

"Sorry, Danny. He's not available," Lydia says, digging her keys out of her bag.

"Is that... Did Stiles get a boyfriend? Is Stiles' boyfriend _that guy_? How did he..." Danny shakes his head with furrowed brows.

"He's not taken yet, but by the end of the week, he will be." Lydia says. She unlocks her car and tosses her bag in, hopping in after it.

"So... he _is_  available?" Danny asks.

"No, they both have feelings for each other, but neither will tell the other, so I'm helping them out," she smiles at him and closes the door.

Danny mouths, "be careful," at her, and walks away, shaking his head. Like she's anything _but_ careful.

***

The next day, Lydia pulls up to the school ten minutes early, as she usually does, and walks to the picnic table her and (most of) the pack meet at every morning. Normally, she's the first one there, but Stiles has her beat today, sitting at the table and working on his PreCalc homework.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Lydia asks as she sets her bag down, pulling out her own notebook to study. She's already finished most of her homework for the week, but studying for some of the college courses she'll take can't hurt.

"Fucking _Derek_ ," he says, once again, saying the name like venom, "when he's not concentrating on avoiding me the whole time he's driving, the dude speeds like a maniac. Seriously, I was in fear for my life like, the whole way here."

"I'm in fear for my sanity," Lydia mutters to herself. Seriously, how hard is it to get two people together? Especially two people who actually like each other? She sighs and looks back to Stiles, not even trying to be subtle when she says, "so he didn't talk to you about how he feels?"

"Are we talking about the same person? Derek doesn't _talk about his feeling_ ," he says, looking at Lydia like _she's_ the crazy one.

Lydia sighs again and says, "Nevermind." She closes her notebook and takes out her planner, putting an x in the _Tuesday Morning_  box. "I'm guessing nothing interesting happened when he dropped you off yesterday?"

"What's with all the questions about Derek? Since when do all my conversations revolve around Derek?" Stiles asks. "God, you're worse than my dad."

"So no?" Lydia says, pen hovering over her planner.

Stiles groans, "What does this have to do with anything? He stayed over for like, an hour after he dropped me off. Happy now?"

Lydia actually perks up at this news. Voluntarily being in each other's presence for a long period of time? That's a win in her book. Literally. She puts a check in the _Monday Afternoon_ box, closes her planner, and puts it away. "Very."

Scott then comes over, sitting next to Stiles, opposite of Lydia. "Hey, guys," he says, ending their Derek-centric conversation before Lydia can ask what they did at Stiles' house. Lydia sighs again, deciding to talk to Derek. She'll have to take matters into her own hands.

***

At the end of the day, Lydia forgoes her usual locker trip and heads straight to the parking lot. She easily spots Derek's black Camaro, and she walks towards it with purpose. Derek, obviously, sees her (or smells her) before she's close, and he looks at her questioningly.

He rolls down the window and says, "yes?" His face is blank, maybe slightly annoyed. Lydia doesn't care if he's annoyed. She's on a mission, and she is _not_ going to let some cranky werewolf ruin her plan. A plan that he's the subject of, for the record.

"Hello, Derek," Lydia says, giving him an artificial smile. She moves towards the window, leaning on the window frame. "Smelled any... interesting scents coming from Stiles lately?"

He looks confused for a second, then angry– no,  _jealous_. "Is this your way of telling me that you two are-"

"No. God, no." Lydia quickly cuts him off, because she really doesn't want to think of her and Stiles involved in... that way. Still, the jealous look on Derek's face was priceless.

"Well then... why?" Derek asks her, his voice steadily growing more irritated. She smiles at him and stands back up.

"Just, pay attention," Lydia smirks. She sees Derek's eyes meeting a point past her shoulder, and she turns around to see Stiles making his way towards the car. "Bye, Derek."

Derek grunts in response, and Lydia walks to a picnic table under the shade. Stiles gets in the car and sits down, and she grins devilishly as Derek's eyes grow comically wide in surprise. She takes out her planner and puts a check mark next to _Tuesday Afternoon_.

***

"I know you're gonna ask, even though I have no idea why, so listen," Stiles says when he shows up the next day, sitting across from Lydia and throwing his bag down. "Derek was... weird, yesterday, when he picked me up. I don't know, he seemed nervous? Tense? Whatever, dude's an enigma."

Lydia blinks pointedly at him, so he continues, "and this morning, he was completely silent the whole way here, but I swear to god! He was totally blushing. I have no idea why, and when I mentioned it, he just started blushing harder and told me to shut up. So."

"Maybe he was busy thinking about something else," Lydia offers, knowing full well what was on Derek's mind. He probably couldn't stop smelling Stiles after she suggested that he did so. She would feel bad, but why should she feel bad for doing them a favor?

"Well yeah, I got that Lydia, I'm not stupid– _ohmygodwhatifhecansmellme_?" Stiles rushes out, panic evident on his face. He tugs on his hair and quickly whips his head around, searching. "Where's Scott? I need, I need to ask– I need to know if he can _smell_  it on me. Oh, oh _god_. My life is really, truly over."

Lydia, being the asshole that she knows she is, feigns innocence, "Smell what on you?"

"The– the– it doesn't, it doesn't matter, just." Stiles stands up, "I need to find a werewolf that isn't Derek. Can't be Derek. I can never look at Derek again–"

"Stiles, calm down. Seriously, just, sit down. Breathe. You'll be fine," she says, beginning to worry, because Stiles actually looks like he's on the verge of having a panic attack. She's starting to feel kind of guilty about this whole thing.

"He, he's picking me up too, and– he's going to know about– _knows_  about–" Stiles' breathing is getting harder, and Lydia is extremely worried now. She stands up and grabs him, leading him back over to the table.

"Stiles, listen to me. You need to calm down. Take a few deep breaths," Lydia instructs. She rubs his forearm with one hand and puts the other on his back. He listens to her as she talks, and slowly his breathing sounds somewhere near normal. Lydia breathes a sigh of relief.

"We don't have to talk about it, Stiles. It'll be fine," Lydia soothes, rubbing her hand up and down his back. Stiles smiles in thanks, and puts his head on the table with a groan.

Just then, Scott and Isaac walk up, both with worried expressions on their faces. "What the hell happened?" Isaac asks.

Lydia shoots him a glare and shakes her head, as if to say, "don't say _anything_."

***

Scott meets Lydia at her locker at the end of the day, a worried expression on his face that matches the one he had this morning. "Have you walked around with that look on your face all day?" she says to him, closing her locker and reattaching her lock. She puts her bag on her shoulder and walks towards the exit, Scott following behind her.

"Pretty much, yeah," he says, "Stiles has smelled like anxiety all day, and he won't tell me what's up. And his heartbeat has been so high that I'm surprised that he hasn't _passed out_." Scott grabs her shoulder, stopping her, and he turns her around to face him. "What happened this morning?"

"He had a panic attack, obviously," Lydia says, turning back around and walking towards the parking lot. She feels bad for sounding so inconsiderate, but she knows that it's technically her fault that Stiles had one in the first place. If she hadn't made him think about Derek in the first place, then it wouldn't have happened.

"Yeah, I got that, but why?" Scott asks, speeding up and standing in front of Lydia this time, blocking her path. Lydia sighs.

"He... realized that Derek could probably smell him, and he– he kinda freaked out," she tells Scott. He looks at her with a pained expression on his face.

"Well... he can. Smell him, that is, so– how am I supposed to make him feel better?" Scott says, clearly not expecting an answer, but Lydia gives him one anyway.

"You could always tell him that Derek feels the same way?" she suggests. Scott grimaces, and Lydia gives him a sympathetic smile.

"I– I can't. That's something they need to work out themselves, and I really don't want to get involved. God, I am a terrible best friend," Scott mutters, rubbing a hand forcefully across his face. His head lifts up suddenly, and he sniffs the air. Lydia rolls her eyes. "We should go. Stiles is coming. He smells so _bad_ , not like– like odor bad, but emotionally, you know? It's putting me on edge."

"Yeah," Lydia nods and grabs Scott's arm, leading him to a spot behind a tree. She lets him go and watches Stiles walks to the parking lot.

"Derek's gonna know we're here. He can pick out pack from a crowd easily," Scott whispers to Lydia.

"I don't care," Lydia whispers back, watching Stiles lift a shaky hand to pull his backpack up higher. She frowns, turns to Scott. "What does it look like when Stiles is about to have a panic attack? Do you know his tells?"

"Uh, his hands start to shake, he breathes through his mouth– why? Is he about to have one?" Scott asks quickly. "Lydia?"

"I think so," Lydia frowns and moves to step out from behind the tree, but Stiles is already opening the door to the Camaro and getting in. She winces turning to Scott.

"Derek smells worried. Stiles' scent is so strong right now, Lydia. I think he's having one right now. Oh god, what do we _do_?" Scott blurts, dropping his backpack and beginning to walk urgently towards the car.

"No, Scott, wait. _Look_." Lydia grabs him and points to the inside of the car. Stiles is, very clearly, having a panic attack, but Derek has Stiles hand, and he's rubbing soothing circles into the back of it. He's completely turned in his seat so he's facing Stiles, and his eyebrows are creased in worry. Lydia can see his mouth moving, but she can't make out what he's saying. "Can you hear what Derek's saying?"

Scott clears his throat and says, "Uh– he's just telling him how to breathe– like, breathe in, one, two, three, four, five, hold for two, out for five, you know. And he's telling him it'll be alright, he's here, it's okay. And– wow, he's good at this. It's like he's had one before, and– oh." Lydia feels sadness grow, starting in her stomach and stretching outwards. Because, of course he's had panic attacks. Considering what he's been through, it's actually not very surprising.

"His breathing is back to mostly normal," Scott says.

"Good," Lydia breathes, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Derek drives away, but Lydia notices that he doesn't let go of Stiles' hand, still stroking his thumb over the back. She smiles softly, and says good bye to Scott as she walks to her car.

***

"You. Lydia," Stiles glares at her as she sits down. "You knew, didn't you? That I liked him? You fucking _knew_."

"Why are we yelling?" Isaac asks. He throws his stuff on the ground and sits next to Stiles. Scott walks to the table and sits next to Isaac.

"Because I knew that Stiles likes Derek," Lydia says. Stiles squeaks and throws his head down on the table, groaning when his head hits the top with too much force.

"Oh, we all knew that, though," Isaac helpfully adds, and Lydia rolls her eyes at him.

"What?" Stiles says, whipping his head up quickly, then wincing and rubbing his neck. Lydia snorts and pulls out her Chemistry textbook, even though she knows that she probably won't get much done.

"Yeah, Stiles. Like, everyone. Except Derek, he didn't know," Scott says, leaning over Isaac to pat Stiles' back in sympathy.

" _Didn't?_ As in, past tense, didn't?" Stiles asks. He looks around the table and groans, moving to throw his head down on the table again. Isaac quickly puts his hand on Stiles' forehead before his head connects with the table, and Stiles gives him an appreciative smile.

"Yeah, about that. He may have figured out that you liked him like, two days ago," Scott tells him.

"Is it the smell thing? Was I right about that?" Stiles groans with his eyes screwed shut, rubbing his temples.

"Basically, yeah," Isaac responds. He's trying to hide a smile, Lydia notices, and she would say something, if it weren't for the fact that she was doing the same thing. She wonders if it makes her a bad person for enjoying other people's relationship problems. Honestly, she doesn't care.

Stiles' fingers pause where they rest on the side of his head, and he opens his eyes. "Wait, shouldn't he have noticed like, weeks ago?"

"He probably thought it was his own scent," Isaac mutters. Scott kicks him under the table and he winces, rubbing at his shin.

"What did you just say?" Stiles looks at Isaac with wide eyes. "Derek, he... me?

There's an awkward silence between the four of them for a minute, where no one knows exactly what to say. Lydia wants to tell him everything, but she understands that Derek should be the one to tell him, so she keeps her mouth shut.

"So, anyone seen Erica or Boyd lately?" Isaac asks, looking around at everyone. "No one?"

Stiles fixes Isaac with a death stare, "Oh, no, you are _not_ changing the subject after saying something like that! You, I mean, it shouldn't be–"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen much of them all week. Huh. Maybe we should text them?" Scott suggests, cutting Stiles off. Stiles glares at him as well, and he smiles and shrugs.

"Good idea," Lydia says, pulling out her phone, "I've got Erica."

Stiles huffs in frustration, but the tension that has left his shoulders since the beginning of their conversation doesn't go unnoticed by Lydia.

***

Isaac, Scott, Erica, and Boyd are all already behind the tree that has a clear view to Derek's car when Lydia walks out that afternoon. She joins then, says, "are you guys caught up?"

Erica smirks, "yeah, why do you think we're here now? Sorry we missed this morning, but we were, um, busy."

"Ew, gross," Scott says, screwing up his face. "You didn't have to announce that to us, we could already smell it!"

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't be able to see you make that face," Erica responds. Boyd snorts and she turns around to smile at him.

Lydia spots Stiles leaving the school in a hurry, and she quickly slaps whoever is closest to her, that person being Scott. "Shush! He's outside!"

Everyone shuts up and leans over the tree, lined up vertically so they can all see. It reminds Lydia of an episode of Scooby Doo, the way they're peeking past the tree.

"Make sure you tell me what they're saying!" She whispers as Stiles approaches the curb. He opens the door and sets his backpack on the floor, then he gets in the car.

"Oh my god," Scott whispers.

"Doesn't beat around the bush, that one," Erica says.

"He's terrible at this," Isaac adds.

"Wow," Boyd says.

"What did he say? I told you to tell me what he said!" Lydia barked.

"He asked Derek if he liked him, like, like-liked him. His words, not mine," Isaac tells her. Lydia winces.

"What is this, third grade? What did Derek say?" she asks them, wishing that her status as a banshee gave her the ability to hear like werewolves. It would come in handy at times like this.

"Nothing yet. Stiles won't shut up long enough for him to say anything," Erica snarks.

Lydia watches Stiles in the car, flailing his limbs, narrowly avoiding hitting Derek in the face. She watches Derek looking at Stiles with furrowed brows and mouth slightly open, exposing the tips of his front teeth. She sees the exact moment he catches up with what Stiles is saying, too, realization clear on his face. He closes his mouth and grabs Stiles' face with both hands. Stiles freezes and stares at Derek with his mouth hanging open, Derek brushes his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, then surges in and kisses him.

"Aww," Erica says happily.

"Oh, Lydia, before he kissed Stiles, he said, 'quit talking so I can kiss you'," Scott kindly adds.

"Aww," Lydia says, the ending nearing a squeal.

Derek and Stiles break away from each other and stare at each other for a minute.

"Stiles just said wow," Boyd tells Lydia.

"What a mood ruiner," Isaac remarks, snorting.

Derek's mouth moves, eyes never leaving Stiles.

"Shit!" Scott screams, ducking back behind the tree.

"What? What did he say?" Lydia asks.

Isaac responds, "he said, 'I can hear you guys, and you're the only mood ruiners'."

"Crap. We should go," Lydia says, and everyone else laughs. "What?"

"Derek agrees with you," Scott tells her.

"Why don't you just go back to Stiles' house then?" Lydia suggests, speaking slightly louder to indicate that she was directing that towards Derek. Everyone laughs again.

"Derek said, 'good idea', and then Stiles said, 'stop talking to other people that I can't hear while I'm trying to stare at you meaningfully'." Isaac says.

Lydia laughs, "bye, guys." She waves and walks to the parking lot. Everyone else leaves when she does, giving Derek and Stiles some privacy.

***

Lydia watches as the black Camaro pulls up on Friday, and it sits in front of the school. She can make out Stiles in the passenger seat, talking to Derek in a stilted manner, gesticulating wildly. She watches on, feeling secondhand embarrassment for him, until Derek pulls him in and kisses him, effectively shutting him up.

The kiss doesn't last long, but when Stiles breaks away, he stares at Derek open-mouthed for a second, before collecting his backpack and rushing out of the car. He pauses for a moment, then Lydia watches him drop his stuff and run back over to the car, opening the passenger door back up and getting in. He leans over and they meet each other in a kiss again, this one longer, and decidedly dirtier than the last one. Derek's hands encompass Stiles' face, and Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck. She turns away after a few seconds, because yes, she is happy that they got themselves together, but she doesn't feel like watching them suck the tongues out of each other's faces.

Soon enough, Stiles gets out of the car for real, making his way towards the table.

"Is this going to be a regular occurrence now? You and Derek, you know," she says, puffing out her lips and making smooching noises.

"No, I get my car back Saturday," Stiles states, matter-of-fact. They all stare at him expectantly. He looks back at them. "What?"

"So, are you gonna tell us what happened?" Lydia questions.

"It's clear that you already know what happened, seeing as _you were all there_." Stiles remarks, glaring at all of them.

"Yeah, and when we left?" Scott looks at him pointedly.

"My dad was home. He took me to my house, and that's it. Oh, but he held my hand on the way there," Stiles recounts. The bell rings, and he gets up and walks swiftly into the school.

***

Derek gets out of the car and leans against the passenger door when he comes to pick Stiles up that afternoon. Stiles looks surprised to see Derek out of the car, but he doesn't miss a beat. He walks over to him and hesitates for a minute before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss. He pulls back, but Derek reels him in for another.

"Stilinski! And... Is– Is that Derek Hale?" Coach Finstock squints at the pair, still wrapped in each other's embrace. "It is! Aren't you a little young, for him, Stilinski?"

"I'm eighteen, Coach," Stiles responds, letting go of Derek and clearing his throat. Derek opens the door for him, then goes to his own side and getting in.

Danny walks by Lydia and says, "is he taken now?"

***

Lydia is not at all surprised when the Camaro pulls up to drop Stiles off on the next Monday. All according to plan, but she still has to mess with Stiles.

"Is your car still broken?" Lydia asks him, smirking.

"Oh, my car's fine now, but now that I have a _boyfriend,"_ Stiles pointedly says the word boyfriend _,_  "to drive me to school, why not? He offered, and if he wants to waste his gas, then that's fine with me," he responds, setting his bag down and taking a seat.

"By the way, how much did it cost to repair the car?" Lydia asks, pulling out her wallet.

"500 dollars, why?" Stiles looks at her, a puzzled expression on his face.

She pulls out 500 dollars and hands it to him. "Compensation for the car," she explains.

"You _asshole_!" Stiles shrieks.


End file.
